The present invention relates to a covering which shields a nursery pool, and more particulary to a covering used to protect the water conditions of a nursery pool from damage by acid rain and extraordinary temperatures.
As is well known, acid rain is a world-wide problem, which seriously damages earth, water and plants. Farmers have to protect their crops against acid rain themselves, because, until now, an accessible countermeasure for directly solving this problem has never been developed. Vinyl covering sheets are usually used to shield crops from damage by adverse environmental conditions, such as scorching sunshine, cold frost, strong wind and heavy rain. However, these vinyl sheets can not be adapted to shield water plants or fish being raised within nursery pools from damage by acid rain and extraordinary temperatures. A vinyl covering sheet can not float on a nursery pool and tightly shield the same from ventilation with the environmental atmosphere, and further more, the rain water collected on the vinyl covering sheet will gradually increase and eventually collapse the frame temporarily constructed for supporting the vinyl covering sheet above the water of the nursery pool.